catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine McBride
Katherine McBride is Vincent Brooks's loyal and steadfast girlfriend, who wants something more. Katherine works as an office manager for a clothing company called Bantam Suits. She and Vincent were classmates in high school, but they only started dating after they met again at their 10-year reunion. Katherine has been thinking more and more about their relationship, and wants him to fully commit to her, but his indecisiveness is starting to increasingly annoy her as time goes by. Asides from the main storyline, Katherine is also a playable character in co-op mode, where she and Vincent must work together to ascend the Babel. Personality Katherine has a by-the-book Type A personality. She is intelligent, mature, dominant, responsible, goal-oriented, and a bit of a workaholic who puts her career above almost everything else. When Vincent admits to working severe overtime with no extra pay, she chides him for being taken advantage of it and not taking a stand for himself. She proves that if someone can't be trusted to do something right, she will take care of it for them. The clearest example of this is when she takes full control of their finances after Vincent consistently spends all his money on new computers, cell phones, alcohol and cigarettes. Katherine is always straight-forward, and doesn't appreciate between-the-lines insinuations or passive-aggressive accusations, both of which Vincent is guilty of. Even though her fidelity was called into question with Steve Delhomme, she has only made one lie (of omission) in the entire game: not telling Vincent immediately when she knew she wasn't pregnant. While clues have been left that Katherine might have been lying about the pregnancy as a test for Vincent to pass, her reaction during the break up with him paints a clearer picture. She not only tells him that the knowledge of the pregnancy actually scared her, but admits to him she knew about the news earlier, but didn't tell him because she feared he would leave her. The only things in the game shown to rattle her are when she murders Catherine (though it happens in a dream), and when she is effectively dealing with the possibility of being pregnant completely alone, as Vincent is off in his own world. Katherine is not shown to be the affectionate type. The only time she kisses Vincent or tells him she loves him is during the Katherine True Ending. Most times she leaves him with a simple "Goodbye." Whether this is a result of their recent relationship troubles or because of her natural personality is not explained in the game. History Katherine attended elementary school with Vincent and Orlando. Their friendship was initially antagonistic, as the boys would often steal and eat her lunch. Though it upset her, she began giving Vincent her snacks, indicating that she had a crush on him. They met again during their 10-year high school reunion. Afterwards when she was depressed, Vincent ran to her side in the middle of the night and comforted her. He found out that she was having dating problems and started to give her advice, but ended up falling for her himself. While seemingly romantic, Erica theorizes that Katherine only started dating him because her maternal instincts and dominant personality wouldn't allow her to leave a slacker like Vincent alone. The two have been in a steady relationship for the past 5 years, though Vincent isn't interested in taking it to the next level, and Katherine's parents have started to pressure her to marry. In the Game Katherine's first scenes in the game are with Vincent, arguing over his lack of overtime pay and the possibility of marriage between them. Though he blows her off, she continues bringing it up in texts and conversations until she finally tells him that she thinks she's pregnant. Although initially upset by his sheer terror, he manages to calm her down. In the following days, she visits him at home to bring him cake, and meets him at Chrono Rabbit, all the time narrowly missing Catherine. She finds out she actually is pregnant, which she tells Vincent, who reacts much the same as he did before. During one of their meetings, Vincent passive-aggressively accuses her of cheating on him with a man named Steve Delhomme, whom she never heard of before. At this point, Katherine mentions the mysterious and intimidating anonymous texts she's been receiving. These turn out to be from Catherine, sent in an effort to drive a wedge further between her and Vincent. Later on, she manifests with Catherine in Vincent's dream on Day 8, which takes place in his apartment. After a heated exchange of insults between the two women, Katherine, due to Vincent's betrayal and and Catherine's constant insults of her worthlessness to Vincent and Catherine's superiority to Katherine, snaps with despair. On the edge of her sanity and feeling embarrassed, humiliated and defeated, Katherine silently stands up and moves over the kitchen sink to search for a kitchen knife while still facing and blankly staring at Vincent and Catherine but to no avail for Catherine predicted this and has taken the knife in advance. Vincent attempts to calm down Katherine by telling her that he had already called off his affair with Catherine, thus causing Catherine herself to snap with rage and jealousy blaming Katherine for Vincent's confusion and claim that if Katherine went away, Vincent could finally be free and attempts to kill Katherine with the kitchen knife, barely cutting Vincent at his right lower rib cage, but ends up herself impaled in her stomach while seemingly having the upper-hand on Katherine while they are both on the ground. Vincent pulls a terrified Katherine away to escape only to find that the two have been pulled into the Nightmare World: 8-1, The Cathedral. They both climb the tower, with a transformed Catherine chasing after them. At the top of the tower, Vincent confesses his love and commitment to Katherine when she cannot continue on because of his previous lies and affairs. In reality on Day 8, Katherine has easily suspected Vincent's affair and comes to his apartment to break up with him, adding the pregnancy was just a mistake in the test but did not tell him because she felt that he would leave her. Despite his best efforts to stop her, she leaves him. Katherine only shows up in her three endings: Katherine True Ending, Katherine Good Ending and Katherine Bad Ending. During the Freedom endings, Jonny mentions asking Katherine out after their breakup. Though the fate of that is somewhat vague, his reaction implies she turned him down. Quotes * "Like I said before, I'm having dinner with some old friends. It's surprising... Most of them are already married, and almost half of them have kids. They're all showing off pictures of their families and it makes me feel left out. Maybe it's time for us to get out of our comfort zone too." * "Are you out drinking at Stray Sheep again? You know you have work tomorrow! Geez... Take it easy, ok?" * "Sorry. Maybe I was a little too harsh. I mean, I did overload you with stuff about maternity leave and money... But it's important, so be sure to keep it in mind, okay?" * "I'm... really confused right now... I mean, you've been acting really strange this week. This has never happened before. I'm worried about us..." * "Vincent... Have you gotten involved in something bad? If that's the case, tell me. Tell me the truth. Your problems are my problems now." * "How can I believe what you're saying...? I hate to have to say that, but you were being weird at lunch. I'm sorry, but I'm not so gullible that I can just believe whatever comes out of your mouth. I need to hear the truth from you. We're going to be sharing our lives together!" * "If you're going to make excuses, can you at least look me in the eye?" * "What are you, damn sick in the head or something?" (to Catherine) * "Why the hell should I? You're the one who should be leaving, BITCH!" (to Catherine) * "W-why you...! You little whore...! Dammit, Vincent!" (to Catherine) * "You want me to FORGIVE YOU...?! HOW CAN I...?! I will NEVER forgive you!" (to Vincent) * "Of course it's not a lie! You just shut your dirty whore mouth!" (to Catherine) * "I'm sorry! I can't think of the future after all this...!" The Trivia for Tonight..... *Catherine is written as キャサリン (Kyasarin) in Japanese for both Catherine and Katherine. This leads to a lot more ambiguous references in the Japanese game, as you have to rely on context which C/Katherine is being talked about. In a few instances in the North American version, the vagueness of which one Vincent is talking about is so important the localization team altered the subtitles to read as "her" when he actually speaks her name, leaving the player intentionally confused. *Katherine wears beige lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and vivid blue nail polish. *Although she typically wears her hair long, she sometimes draws it into a bun (which is seen in the art book). Also, if you achieve her True Ending, she reveals this to be the hairstyle she wants to wear to the altar. *She plays a very large part of Vincent's fears, manifesting herself in the Nightmare stages as the "Fist of Grudge" and "Doom's Bride". *She has an impressive sweet tooth. Every time (except Day 6) she is at Chrono Rabbit she is eating cake, usually strawberry, with her milky coffee. *As mentioned in Vincent's trivia, Katherine represents the black haired and mature looking woman in which a man has to choose between her or a blonde and young looking woman (Catherine) in one of the Lovers Arcana tales. Katherine represents the romantic and intellectual attraction as shown how she is towards Vincent in the game. ** As a further Lovers Arcana reference, both she and Catherine have their English voices provided by actresses who have portrayed Lovers Arcana characters in Persona games who both function as Lovers Social Links and are dateable. Katherine's voice actress Michelle Ruff previously portrayed Yukari Takeba in Persona 3, while Catherine's voice actress Laura Bailey previously portrayed Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4. *The last name "McBride" obviously alludes to the fact that she wants to get married to Vincent. Also that she's "Doom's Bride". *In one of her phone images, Katherine inexplicably only has four toes. Either this is simply an animation goof, or Katherine is oligodactyly. Unused Dialogue *Erica mentions Katherine likes kids, and so is probably happy about the pregnancy. *Orlando also mentions that Katherine had a pet caterpillar when she was younger. Gallery KatherineSite.png|Katherine as the background on the Official Web Site. Wall03-1024 768.jpg|Default wallpaper from the Official Web Site. Wp01 katherine 1024x768.jpg|Special wallpaper No. 1 from the Official Web Site. Katherine2.jpg|Avatar icon from Official Web Site. Xbox360safe.png|Katherine featured on the censored Xbox 360 cover. Xbox360.png|Katherine featured on the uncensored Xbox 360 cover. KatherineFull.png|Character render. K2.png|Character render. K3.png|Character render. CoupleMenu.jpg|Katherine and Vincent in the main menu. KatherineListen.png|Katherine in a cutscene. 070149427171.jpg|Katherine in a cutscene. Screenshot2.jpg|Katherine getting annoying with Vincent. KatCap2.png|Katherine in a cutscene. katherine_mcbride_thumb.jpg|Katherine at Chrono Rabbit. Screenshot18.jpg|Katherine yelling at Vincent. Screenshot27.jpg|Katherine. Accident1.gif|Katherine panicking. Accident2.gif|Katherine panicking. KatherineGood1.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineGood2.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineGood3.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineGood4.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineTrue2.png|Katherine True ending. KatherineTrue3.png|Katherine True ending. KatherineTrue4.png|Katherine True ending. Mail8-2 1.png|Unlocked from the beginning. Mail8-2 2.png|Unlocked after viewing 1 Good/True ending. Mail8-2 3.png|Unlocked after viewing 2 Good/True endings. Mail8-2 4.png|Unlocked after viewing 3 Good/True endings. Mail8-2 5.png|Unlocked after viewing 4 Good/True endings. Mail8-2 6.png|Unlocked after viewing 5 Good/True endings. AW8GZuJCAAEBXU3.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AW8HeTZCIAE4W50.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AW8HN-2CEAALLga.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AW8KeO_CEAM9jVQ.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBSFzQCMAEY8Oj.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBSNAqCMAI0EnR.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. catherinevisualscenario (3).jpg|Concept art scanned from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBVwNYCMAA1cRs.jpg|Katherine's and Vincent's wedding clothes from Venus Mode Art Book. Category:Characters Category:Catherine